New Guardian,New life
by Kuraunkulawn
Summary: Allen Walker recently escaped from the order,the 14th inside him had a relation with the vongola,and he becomes Decimo's snow guardian,spoilers inside,I highly recommend you to read DGM and KHR first,suck at summaries,pleas R&R
1. Prologue

Konichiwa Mina-san!KuraunKulawn here making another crossover fic out of boredom,If you are reading this fic,I highly reccomend you to read dgm and khr manga first so spoilers doesnt ruin the story as I almost used some parts of them in my fic,I also dont own -Man and Katekyo Hitman Reborn and also R&R

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

**12:30 PM,at vongola main headquarters**

"huh",a CEDEF worker sees an old cabinet,out of curiosity,he opened it and inside was a vault,as he tried to hack whats inside,he succesfully opened it in a few tries,and inside was an old ring,but it looks like its been there for a years,he then rushed to Iemitsu Sawada,the current head of the CEDEF,

"Iemitsu-san,sir,i've found this ring in an old cabinet"the man said as he gave the ring to Iemitsu

"Good work,this might help us,"Iemitsu said,looking at the ring,"it might have been used by a family member of the primo,but,he had 7 guardians,now that's new,so where did you find this?"he looked at the worker who found the ring,as the worker pointed it to the location where he found it,as the Iemitsu enters the described room and looking at the wardrobe vault,it seems it was owned by a guardian,and he felt like a spell was used to seal it for a hundreds or thousands of years

"I'll inform Reborn about this,he can find a better guardian than me"

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

For those who were wondering why i made another story with the same plot is because i have better plans for this fic,and have no ideas for the old one because of the manga updates keep on giving me ideas,so sorry guys *claps hands and bows*Gomenasai


	2. Inheritance Ceremony and New Guardian?

Note:I Dont own DGM and KHR,and if I did,Those 2 would not be as epic as Hoshino-sensei and Amano-sensei's art and text style,also R&R

Chapter 1,New school year,Inheritance ceremony and New guardian?

Saturday,2:25 AM,Sawada Residence

Sawada residence's telephone rang,as Reborn woked up after hearing it,he answered the phone,it was Iemitsu who was calling

"Ciaossu Iemitsu,what makes you call?"the infant questioned Iemitsu

"You see,a vongola ring was found in one of the guardian's room,it still lives and a unique one,as i feel it"

"hmmm,i got it,i'll find a guardian for him"the baby answered as he drops the phone,"another guardian huh,"

"Oi,Reborn,what are you doing at this time in the middle of midnight *yawn*"Tsuna said,as he got down from his room

"I'll explain later,let's sleep for now"

* * *

><p>2:30 AM,in an alley in Namimori<p>

a certain boy who looks like at the age of 15 or 16 was hiding right there,having a tatooed like left arm and a scar like tatoo from his left eye running to his left cheek,on his forehead was a star shaped scar,

he was Allen Walker,who recently escaped from the order months ago and been hiding from them and a certain man

"Ciaossu,Allen Walker"as he heard a voice from somewhere

"Who's there"he said as he noticed where the voiced came from,he saw a young child who is only as tall as someones head,he was wearing an black fedora with

thick orange stripe running across the side of the cone,he was also wearing a suit and a chameleon riding his hat

"A kid,and how did you know my name?"Allen asked,it was impossible for him,but it was a child that looks like he's 3 or 4 years old,knew his name,had a pet chameleon and

can speak in Italian

"Cross Marian is a friend of mine,so you're his idiotic pupil," Reborn answered,

"Shi...shou"Allen mourned,remembering his death months ago,Allen has a soft side for him,even if he leaves all debts to him,a golden ball with wings and and a cross in it's face flew up

to Allen's head

"it's been a while Tim"Reborn looked at Tim,"is Cross...really dead?"

Tim just nodded,remembering his former owner

"school eh,that should be fine,after not attending school for a year"

* * *

><p>Next 2 days later,7:00 AM,Namimori<p>

Reborn opened the window,when a courier dropped a letter of invitation,from the vongola family

"So,it had started"Reborn smirked

"Waah I'm late"Tsuna shouted,grabbing a single piece of loaf,then he rushed fastly

"Good morning,be careful,and become good friends with the transfer students Tsu-kun"Nana sawada,or Tsuna's mom greeted him,while he rushed to schoo

l

"Shimon Middle school.."he whispered to himself,while he was runnign,he saw the transfer students,commenting that he fells he had saw that uniform,he was just looking at them,one looks

like a 3rd year,but is much taller than an ordinary one,the other one looks down,so not much of a face was shown,except he looks like they have the same height as Tsuna's when he noticed that the

3rd year student was giving him a creepy glare

"That's why you have few friends"a voice said behind tsuna

"Ack!Reborn,when did you get here? and didnt I told you to not to follow me to school"Tsuna said,not noticing Reborn was already following him

"Your guard was down,and at the same time,I received an invitation from the 9th"

"What's inside"Tsuna asked in a low voice

"Its a notice for you and your guardians Inheritance ceremony"

"Inheritance ceremony,what's that?"Tsuna again asked Reborn

"I'll tell you later,and you may not be able to attend when "He"is not yet notified,meet him up at the rooftop,and I'll explain"Reborn answered

"Why,and whose this "he" your talking about"He again asked

"Stop asking questions and go to school"Reborn kicked tsuna,as Tsuna rushed again

* * *

><p>Nami-chuu,7:30 AM<p>

Tsuna have arrived in his school,and getting greeted by his friends and talking about the transfers,now their teacher have arrived,

"Come in Enma,Allen and..uh um Shitt...pi...uhh,you go first Allen-kun"as Allen got inside and introduced himself

"Good morning,I'm Allen Walker"As Allen introduced himself,

"A foreign classmate,and a tatooed one"one of the 2nd years exclaimed

"he looks like he's a little bit mature,but still not my type,"Kurokawa Hana said

"Why,am I feeling that he's a part of the family too,and is him what Reborn pointing is?"Tsuna said mentally,as Allen seated at a window sit,while Tsuna was only a diagonal step from him,

and followed by the others

Nami-chuu rooftop,9:00 AM,Tsuna rushed to the rooftop,and Allen and Reborn was there too,but Reborn was holding a chest

"ah Tsuna,just in time"

"wait what is really happening,oi Reborn"Tsuna asked

"Reborn chosed me as a guardian"Allen said,looking at Tsuna's shocked expression

"wait,didnt i have completed my guardians?"Tsuna again asked

"Iemitsu found another vongola ring of a different flame,different from your guardians of course"Reborn said,looking at both Allen and Tsuna

"Here Allen,your ring and box"as Reborn handed him his vongola ring and box

"uhmm,what I'm I suupposed to do with this"Allen asked Reborn as he looked as his box and ring,his ring had 3 clams on it's top,and on it's core,is a snowflake design,and feels like it has a soul

inside,while the box is purely white in color,having the Vongola's logo on it's sides

"Try putting your own will on it"Reborn answered

Allen did what reborn said to him,the ring changed it's form and blazed a mist-like flame,only having light-blue edges and sparkles

"Now open your box,insert the ring inside the box"

As Allen inserted the ring inside the box it opened,and the box morphed into a ring,a white fox appeared before him,the unique thing about the fox is that it also had a scar from it's left eye,but only shorter,

his left eye turned black and his pupil turned in a reversed pentagram (it's official,read the manga,) and a cogwheel like monocle appeared as a roaming level 3 akuma ambushed him

"Hii,"Tsuna was shocked by the attack,"oi Alllen-san,what happened to your eye?"

Allen rolled up his left sleeve and removed his glove,showing a tatooed like black arm with a cross on the hand,as he wore the ring in his right arm

"Innocence,Hatsudou!"as his left hand changed into a claw (no crown clown cape this moment...)and his left wrist covered in a crown gauntlet,

"Jyuudaime!"Gokudera and Yamamoto rushed into the staircase and found out that they were ambushed by an Akuma,they saw a aura like creepy soul that Allen's monocle showed

"Cross Grave!"Allen sliced the akuma with his claw etching a cross,but the akuma survived and not saying a single thing "Silent type eh,"His Box animal attacked the lvl 3 akuma,and it frozed,but quickly the akuma blazed up with real flames,

melting the ice quickly,Gokudera tried to attack the akuma with dynamites and yamamoto sheathed his sword,but Reborn interrupted

"Dont you want to find what is the ability of your boss's new guardian?"Reborn asked

"Guardian..but I tought we were complete"Gokudera,in an annoyed toned exclaimed

Reborn explained everything,while Allen destroys the Akuma,Allen tried to use his new power from his Vongola ring,he blazed his ring and the akuma frozed,but this time it didnt melt quickly

"Edge end"As he tried to slice the akuma,but the ice melted evaded it at the same time that the Lvl 3 only got a scratch,the akuma changed his arms into a gatling gun,aiming properly at Allen,

"Youre Dead"The akuma said,as it shooted it's gun at Allen,Allen dodged all of the bullets,not even a single hitting him

"He-he's fast"Tsuna was shocked seeing him evading all bullets that were properly aimed at him,a normal person would die from a single shot,Allen quickly frozed his opponent,and finished him off

"Edge End!"he swiped his claw on the akuma,destroying it,

"Thank...you"The soul inside the akuma was freed,and Allen deactivated his innocence and eye

"Su-sugoi"oi moyashi,what the hell is that creature"Gokudera asked,with Allen having a tick-mark in his head

"Akuma,they are made by the Earl and the Noah family,they are made from 2 persons,one who pleads for the Earl or the noah becomes the body,while the soul comes from the dead being

mourned for,the Earl used them to destroy the world,Innocence is the weapon that we,Exorcist who exorcise them and free the soul that is trapped inside"

"So you're an Exorcist?"Gokudera asked him

"A former one,I have escaped from the order"

"Allen,will you attend the Inheritance Ceremony?"Reborn asked Allen

"Inheritance Ceremony,what's that?"Allen asked

"it's a ceremony where all guardians become official guardians of the Vongola and the boss becoming a real boss of the Vongola"Reborn explained

"Ehh, i',m becoming a boss?"Tsuna was shocked upon hearing he will turn into an official boss


	3. Weird Friends

I dont own DGM or KHR ,I just own this fic...please R&R

...

Lunch Time,Rooftop...

"What..kind of appetite did this guy had.."Tsuna said as he expressed shock,seeing Allen eat a large subway and some dango in that was sold in their school cafeteria

"OI!eat with manners when you're in front of Jyuudaime!"Gokudera shouted,overeacting because of seeing Tsuna in shock

"Maa-maa"Yamamoto said,as he took a bite of his last sushi,"I'll be off to my baseball training"he added,while covering his box

"Nobody cares base-ball freak!we wont even need you anymore"Gokudera mocked and left"See you late,Jyuudaime!"

"You have weird friends"Allen commented,wiping his mouth after eating all of the crumbs left in his lips

"Ye-yeah,we've been through a lot for a single year"Tsuna answered,reminiscing all of the memories with the family"as they felt a faint bond forming

between them,lunchtime has ended,Tsuna and Allen got inside their respected classroom

After school,Namimori

Allen rented a room in an apartment for himself,looking inside,his room was quite simple and small

"All right!"He said as he seated beside a table and done his homework

After doing all of his homework,he got outside and ated at a restaurant,ordering a lot of foods as usual,Tim just hide inside his pocket,being jealous of Allen eating a lot

"Vongola..family"he heard inside his mind,it wasnt him,but it was another man within his mind who spoked,as he finished his food,he left and got to his own room

Namimori park 12:00 AM

"Are you sure the sprout is here?" A Long-haired man asked another one who wears glasses

"Ye-yeah,I'm sure Allen's here..Kanda"the man with glasses answered,"I'm sure of it.."

"Tch,why did I've comed here when i really didn't have to"Kanda said to himself,annoyed

"It's night time,we will really find him tommorow.."The man with glasses and a curly hair said to himself,his name was Johnny Gil

7:00 AM,Streets

Allen got off his bed and prepared for school,Tim followed him,hiding inside his bag,without him knowing,when he heard someone shouting

"Allen!"a familliar voice shouted

"Johnny!,and Kanda..."He said happilly,seeing his friend and enemy again

"Tch,Idiotic sprout going to school for nothing"Kanda mocked

"Ohayo Allen-kun!"Tsuna greeted,while he was followed by Gokudera and Yamomoto,"Are them,youre friends?"Tsuna asked

"Yes this one's here is Johnny Gil"as Allen patted Johnny on his shoulders,"And this one...here..is..Kanda"he angrily glared at Kanda

"Tch,Idiotic sprout"Kanda annoyed Allen

"didnt I tell you name is Allen,I'll spell it for you,A-L-L-E-N,Bakanda"he said it with an annoyed face,the two wouldnt prefer to be with each other,so Allen,joining up with his boss and other guardians

as they got off for school

"Allen has some weird friends too."Tsuna said to himself

The four did what they did usually,Gokudera knowing more about the other transferee,Shitt P,Yamamoto slept,while Tsuna and Allen just wrote on their notebooks,the bell rang,it was breaktime,Allen suddenly got up and

rushed into the corridor,Tim flew outside his bag and rested on Allen's head,Allen stopped,no one was at the corridor that time

"Oi,Tim,didnt I told you not to follow me"he said to his golem,as the leader of the Disciplinary commitee was walking nearby,hearing Allen's running footsteps,Allen felt a kanda-like glare

"You have broken 2 school rules,first,no one brings pets in Nami-chuu,second,no one will run in the corridors,"the leader said to him

"And who are you?"Allen asked him,facing each other

"Disciplinary comimitee leader Hibari Kyouya,I'll bite you to death for breaking 2 rules"Hibari drew his tonfas and approached Allen,as Hibari striked a fast one,he felt a hand in his head,it was Allen's,who evaded the attack as

he keeped on rushing to the cafeteria

"Hmph,puny herbivore"

...Noah's Ark,

"What are you gonna do with Lavi"An old man that looked like a panda,asked,looking at his weakened student infected with parasites

"Nothing,we'll use him to have you say everything about the Apocryphos,The 8th Arcobaleno and the 14th's relation with the Vongola,then we'll use him to destroy the Vongola"the younger one answered,he had a wore a

bandana and below it was a third eye,while the other one has a creepy long hair and parasited tongue

"I'll say everything I know about the Apocryphos and the Vongola,but dont hurt Lavi"the old man said"Nea Walker,the 14th was the first generation's snow guardian,his hatred for the Noah made him do that,he wanted to protect the weak

from the Noah and the Akuma after knowing your plan to destroy everything,and Allen Walker,the boy being Nea's vessel,was the perfect guardian for now,about the snow arcobaleno,was Cross Marian,he faked his death just to escape and

decided to become and arcobaleno,currently his whereabouts is not yet known,The Apocryphos,is an Independent innocence whose mission is to protect the heart from the Noah"

"Innocence,Vongola,Apocryphos,Arcobaleno,The 14th"Lavi spoked,recording everything that Bookman,or the old man said

After school

Reborn read the letter at the attic,looking for those who were invited,the names were listed the Simon family was written,the members were:

Enma Koyo,Suzuki Adelheid,Kaouru Mizuno,Rauji Ooyama,Shit P and lastly,Julie Katou,currently almost all of them are in Nami-chuu

"This is interesting"Reborn Smirked

Next day

Tsuna got up earlier than usual,he ated his breakfast and got off,while on his way,he saw Enma

"Arigatou,for yesterday"Enma smiled a little,as they left for school,as they reached school,they saw a banner hanging near the rooftop,Adelheid and Hibari was fighting again,out of the blue,Reborn kicked

Tsuna,saying it was his job to stop unecessary fights,while he was flying in midair,Adelheid and Hibari tried to punch each other,and at the same time,Tsuna interrupted their fight,but instead of the usual way of

calming one another,he was punched by the two,and a hard one

"Are you plannig to get yourself kiled?"Adelheid asked with anger,

"Oi Reborn,why did you kicked me out of the blue?"Tsuna asked reborn

"It's the boss's job to destroy unecessary fights with the guests"

"Guests?"Tsuna again asked,"Then what does it has to do with me being a boss!"He said in a surpised tone

"The guests,or the tansferees,are mafia"Reborn answered

"Mafia!"Tsuna was shocked

"All of the transfers except for Allen belongs to the Simon Family"Reborn explained

"Jyuudaime!"

"Yo!Tsuna"

"You're extreme Sawada!"Ryohei,Gokudera and Yamamoto greeted him as they recently got on the school's rooftop

"Yamamoto,Gokudera,Kyoko's onii-chan,what brings you three here?"Tsuna asked

"We just saw you were here,so we just followed"Yamamoto answered,putting his hands at his shoulder backs

"Ah,Yamamoto,Gokudera,Enma and Tsuna!"Allen recently got on the rooftop,looking at them,He saw Adelheid and Hibari with their weapons drawed,meaning they just stopped from fighting

"It's you,the herbivore that brings pets and runs in the corridor here in nami-chuu"Hibari said,remembering the incident that happened yesterday

"Forget it"

"Ryohei,Hibari,perfect timing,you havent meet the new guardian?"Reborn asked

"New..Guardian?"Ryohei asked

"The Vongola snow guardian,is Allen Walker"Reborn said,looking at Allen

"Hmph,a weak one"Hibari silently said

"I heard that one"Allen said in an annoyed tone

"I hate your type,you'll die here"

"Well,me too"as the two glared each other coldly,like Allen being with Kanda and Hibari being with Mukuro,the 2nd year's homeroom teacher called them,telling them it was time for

their homeroom


	4. Meeting

I dont own DGM,and KHR,requesting for R&R

...

Lunch Break,Class 2-B classroom

The group didnt decided to eat at the rooftop,as it was Hibari's territory,getting scared of being bitten to death,Tsuna just got finished,and decided to walk downstairs,as he got outside,he was assaulted by

a large robot-like person,Tsuna quickly turned into his Hyper Dying Will mode,he flew to the skies and analyzed his opponent,he looked at the assasin's flames

"Cloud flames...it magnifies him..."He said in a calm and low tone,he flew and looked for an open spot to attack,the assassin was about to smash him,leaving him was open,so Tsuna punched him in the stomach area

destroying the assasin,looking from the insides,it was a robot

"You were flying"a familliar voice said

"Enma,what are you doing here?"Tsuna said,imediately getting out of his HDWM (let's take that as an acronym for Hyper Dying will mode..)

"Tsuna,is this your cat?"Enma patted Natsu,Tsuna's box animal

"Actually it's a lion"

"Jyuudaime!,are you okay?"Gokudera rushed,worried if his boss was alright

"I'm fine"

"Whew!,were you scratched?"

"N-no.."Tsuna said to Gokudera,seeing him overreact

"That's good"Gokudera said as he almost broke in a sweat

"Let's go back,we might get assaulted here,again"Enma reccomended,as he walked to their respected room

"Y-yeah"

Time passed fast,it was already time to go

Next day,Junes's Foodcourt(Persona 4 Reference,minor spoiler)

Reborn arranged a meeting for the two mafia groups,only Enma,Adelheid,Aoba,and Mizuno attended,While Tsuna,Gokudera,Yamamoto,and Ryohei on the other side

"Reborn,why did you arranged a meeting for us"Tsuna asked him,since Reborn didnt told them the reason for the meeting

"Truth is,I have a level of concern for you Dame-Tsuna,yesterday,you said that you were assasinated by another mafia,"Reborn answered"The Simon and your guardians will be you personal bodyguard for the meantime"

"I've been wondering,but why did Shitt.P didnt came here?"Gokudera asked

"She was busy meditating"Enma said in his usual low voice

"Meditation?,so that's how she communicates with her fellow mates in her planet"Gokudera imediattely grab a piece of paper and wrote what he recently discovered...

"damn,he's late"Adelheid said to herself,she picked up her phone in her pocket and called him "Katou Julie! didnt I told you to not to be late"

"Well,currently I'm in the middle of stalking someone"Julie answered the phone,he was currently stalking Chrome

"Hibari-san didnt go since he hates crowds,Allen-san said he has important things to do,and we tried to call Chrome-san,but Ken just dropped the phone,Lambo decided to play with Raouji-san"Tsuna said to the whole group

"I have arranged a schedule for your bodyguards,Monday,Aoba and Ryohei will be you bodyguards,Tuesday,Enma and Adel will be at your back,Wednesday,Allen will be at your side,Thursday,Shitt P and Gokudera Friday,everyone will be guarding you,in the next two weeks should be your Inheritance ceremony"

Wednesday,before school

Allen prepared for school,and got early as usual,he met Tsuna with Gokudera and Yamamoto on the streets

"Ohayo! Tsuna,Gokudera and Yamamoto"Allen greeted them in his usual tone

"Shut up greedy moyashi"Gokudera annoyed him

"Name is Allen okay"

"Maa maa,it's only start of the day,and you're tiring yourselves"Yamamoto tried to calm the two,it was succesful,since they had silenced for a while till they got on their classroom

12:00,English class

"Since year 2000,lots of people had been having wrong spellings on the word millennium,let's see ah Allen"Their english teacher called Allen

"What is the correct spelling of millennum?"their teacher asked

"M-I-L-L-E-N-N-I-U-M"Allen answered,he was very confident with it,in fact,he knew it for years of being trained as an Exorcist and hearing that word a lot of times

"Excellent,remember students,this will be on your exams next month"Their teacher reminded them

After school

"It's me who'll be your bodyguard for today right Tsuna?"Allen asked

"Eh!,How did you know about the attack last week"Tsuna was kinda shocked

"Reborn told me"

Tsunas house,15 minutes later

"Seconds please!"Allen asked Tsuna's mom for more rice,Tim ated with him too

"My,my,Tsu-kun did have a lot of friends,I'm happy for him"Tsuna's mom said to herself,Tsuna recently woked up and just got downstairs

"Ne?mama,where did Lambo,I-pin and Fuuta go?"Tsuna

"They were playing outside"Tsuna's mom answered,Allen just got finished,as the Idiot duo (since Cross calls Allen as Baka deshi which is idiotic pupil and Reborn sometimes call Tsuna Baka Tsuna)got upstairs

"You're house is quite small,but it's lively here"Allen said in envy "I remember my friends in the order back then"

"Why dont you visit them?"Tsuna asked Allen

"I am a prisoner in the order for not killing an akuma which had a dying request,and having the noah inside me awakening"Allen answered

"Noah?,what are they"again,he asked

"Noah is the family that is being runned by the millennium earl,they make akuma,and destroy innocence,which is a weapon to destroy akuma"

"Innocence?"

"Yes,my left arm here"Allen lifted his left sleeve and putted out his glove"is innocence,mine is special since it's parasitic"Allen answered,unrolling his sleeve and putting his glove back

"Hey,Allen-san,how..did you get your tatoo?"he asked again,Allen frowned,remembering his tragic past

"It's not a tatoo actually,it's a scar,i dont want to be asked about it"

"A-allen-san" Tsuna said softly,having a feeling that Allen had a tragic past

time passed fastly,nothing special happened that day

Saturday,Tsuna's house (again...)

"An...an Allied family was attacked"Tsuna said in shcok,hearing an assasination of another family

"The Giegue family,the legendary assasins,is it them?"Gokudera asked in an angry tone

"Yeah,the boss's group of one whoo were planning to interfere with the ceremony,it took place on the factory at Namimori 5th are still unknown"Reborn said everything he knows about the assasination

"Then we'll be patrolling for suspicious looking people"

"I dont want to attend the ceremony anymore"Tsuna was scared of getting assasinated,and now afraid of being the boss since mafia families would kill each other even their allies

"Dont make the ninth look down,he's looking forward for it"Reborn tried to encourage his pupil,he opened the window and saw the ninth and his guardian

Meanwhile,Streets

"Tch,the sprout escaped again""Kanda was annoyed,as they've been looking for him for three months and 2 weeks straight,they tried his apartment,but escaped

"Dont worry Kanda,we'll be able to see him later"Johnny said to Kanda,as they caught a glimpse of Allen,they rushed to him,and caught him,Allen escaped this one,and decided to hide in the alley

"He's getting on my nerves,When i see him again,I swear,I'm going to kill him"Kanda said to himself

"On,fly,fly to the skies"Johnny activated a golem

"Hey,the order would be notified if you"

"Dont worry,i did it myself,it can track Allen for now,"they followed the golem,Tim noticed the tracking device,and he decided to eat it

"You..you caught me.."Allen panted,he was tired of patrolling for almost 3 hours,"Why are..you wearing the order's uniform?,I..thought you were dead.."

"Dont ask stupid questions,we escaped too sprout"Kanda answered back

"I have some questions for you,it's important"

"Wha-what is it Allen?"Johnny asked what his question was

"Have you seen the assasination yesterday?"Allen asked,needing more information about the assasination that happened on friday

"No,but we saw a dead body,it looks like..it suffocated"Johnny answered

"Thanks,that's all,if you're looking for me,I'm outside nami-chuu at 4:00 PM"Allen said as he left and continued patrolling

...

Next chapter:Inheritance ceremony,

Sorry for the spoiler of persona 4,i'm only an ordinary SMT fanboy hehehe...but keep on sticking the fic,please R&R


	5. Inheritance Ceremony

Note:I dont own DGM and KHR,if so,it'll suck

* * *

><p><strong><span>1 day before Inheritance Ceremony,11:00 PM,Nami-chuu's locker room<span>**

Ryohei decided to investigate Nami-chuu,he had permission from Hibari to investigate,he looked from the hallways and classrooms,and lastly,he decided to look into the locker room,he saw Yamamoto's body

wounded,he was shocked,he was still breathing and brought him to a nearby hospital,Ryohei picked up his phone and called an ambulance,followed by calling Gokudera

"Oi,Tako-head,Yamamoto is hospitalized,call Sawada-san for me,I dont know his number"Ryohei said to Gokudera,he's voice sounded like he was serious

"Y-you serious?"Gokudera answered"The baseball freak is hospitalized!"He said in shock,even if he had a rivalry with him,he still showed concern for him

"Yeah,and i'm not joking"

"I'm on my way"

1:00 AM,Streets

Tsuna rushed to the hospital,while on his way,he saw Allen

"A-allen-san"He imediattely rushed to him

"Nan desu ka,Tsuna"Allen said in a calm voice "Got some lea-"

"Yamamoto's in the hospital"Tsuna cutted what Allen was about to say

"Seriously!"Allen was shocked when heared this

"Seriously"Tsuna said,as the two rushed to the hospital

**2:00 AM,Hospital**

Tsuna was very worried about Yamamoto,his Rain guardian was covered in blood,it was a miracle for him to survive those kind of wounds,still,he cant calm himself,

"Boss,water"Chrome handed Tsuna some water,The group just seated at the waiting area

"It hurts having someone getting almost killed"Allen commented about Yamamoto getting hospitalized,as they were friends even if they were only met for a week

"Are you an Idiot,everyone would feel that way"Gokudera showed his anger at him,being concerned about Yamamoto attacked

"For know,let's talk about the case,this might have a connection with the other family.."Allen said to the other guardians and his boss,reviewing everything they knew about the case so far

"I think i've seen the culprit's motive,"Reborn popped out of the window,"Yamamoto wrote in blood before he passed out,what he wrote was derritoto,if it was rewritten

in romanji,it would become "dellitto",which means in italian "Sin",the culprit's motive"Reborn said to the group

"But why would "Sin",become their motive"Ryohei asked the infant,

"Sin is the bottle of blood given to the next generation Vongola family's next boss,it is the blood of Primo after he gets wounded in his battles"

"So you're saying that,during the inheritance ceremony,the culprit will make his own move"Allen was not sure about what would happen

"Exactly"

"I'll ask the Ninth too open the Ceremony again,I..I wont forgive anyone who did this to Yamamoto..I..I will catch the culprit"Tsuna decided,he called the ninth and asked him to open the ceremony again

Meanwhile

"Chrome Dokuro,right"Allen and Chrome were currently alone in the waiting room,he asked if it was her name as he haven't met the vongola's Mist guardian

"How..did you knew my name"Chrome asked him

"Reborn told me you were the Mist guardian,oh by the way,I'm Allen Walker,Tsuna's Snow guardian"Allen introduced himself to Chrome

**Next day,8:00 AM,Inheritance ceremony**

The Vongola attented the ceremony at Ninth's rented castle,the castle was quite large,and almost every mafia family attended,including Varia,Cavallone,Tomaso,and Simon,The Black order attended too,

Bak,Won,Lou fa,Rikei and Shifu were from Asian branch,Only Komui and Levellier attended the ceremony that camed from the european branch of the order,when Allen noticed them,he decided hide

in a secluded but near the castle as he get's lost easily

"Oi,Sprout,what are you hiding from"Gokudera asked him after seeing him hiding

"Now that's suspicious"Gokudera said to himself,as he walked towards his boss

Allen keeped on hiding whenever he spots a member of the order,lucky for him,the vongola's mist guardian attended,and was on his sight too,as he quickly rushed towards her

"Ah,perfect timing Chrome"Allen said to her

"Na..nan desu ka?"Chrome asked

"Umm,you can make illusions..right?"now he asked,

"Ha..hai"Chrome was kind of shy,since she havent been able to communicate properly with one of the vongola's guardians

"A...ano,can..you,disguise me with of one of your illusion.."Allen requested

"Na..nande"Chrome asked what Allen's reason is,

"It's something serious,i'm hiding from someone"Allen answered,taking a deep breath,Chrome accepted his request,igniting her mist flames,he disguised him as a black haired man,his scar was hidden,and his left arm

looked like it's from an ordinary person

"Thank you,Chrome"Allen appreciated the disguise Chrome made for him,as he got inside the place,Tsuna and Gokuderadidnt recognize this one,but he felt that Allen was still

"Youre getting better at illusions"Mammon said as he approached her

"Ehh"Chrome was surpprised that one of the greatest illusionists,complimented her

"Your illusions are something that a expert illusionists won't recognize"

**12:00 PM**

The ceremony had started,Tsuna was about to receive the bottle of sin from the ninth,everyone heared a large explosion coming from the entrance

"Dammit,where's the culprit"Gokudera tried to find the culprit

"Damn,i cant see through this smoke"Allen said as he tried to find the culprit,another explosion happened at the exact spot where Allen was,making his disguise fade away,the explosions

had stopped and smoke cleared up,the Simon family and the 10th vongola were the last one's standing

"Were taking back sin,the blood of Cozart Shimon,the first boss of Simon Family"Enma said to Tsuna and his guardians

"Now have a taste of our power.."Adelheid said,as everyone in Simon drops a tiny bit of blood on their rings,having their rings transform into armor-like parts

"Now,I declare war between the Vongola and Simon,this war..will regain the pride of Simon"Enma said,starting a battle between them,Enma started to use his flame of earth and his gauntlets,using it's power

the place almost got destroyed,including their vongola rings and wounding everyone badly inside the whole area,as the Simon family escaped from the large hole in the ceiling caused by their power

* * *

><p>sorry for the shortness of the chapter,exams almost killed me,but stick on the story,after Vongola vs Simon arc,i'll be making my own since my idea is to have *** and ****** have an epic battle,just guess who's this * is,if possible<p>

the fic might turn into an AllenXChrome fic,as my classmate always requested it,Also R&R


	6. They are useless

Disclaimer: I don't own or Katekyo Hitman Reborn, also R&R,that's all

**Next Day after Inheritance Ceremony**

It was the day of the battle between Vongola and Simon, surprisingly, Chrome has been kidnapped

And their rings are Destroyed, luckily an old man who wore a robe and a blindfold named Talbot fixed it for them, but After it was fixed, it was in the form of jagged rocks, Allen just left and wandered around town But he received it from Tsuna, hours flew and they went inside the ship that was headed

To Simon island,Ryohei met with Aoba and got a draw, leaving vindice to imprison both of them

Gokudera battled with Shitt P,Hibari with Adelheid. It was also revealed that Daemon Spade planned all of this

**Next day,Morning**

Allen left the camp to warm himself up,he asked Tim to remember the path back to where the camp is, after getting back,he saw Gokudera hotheaded

"Oi,moyashi!,you left us without us knowing,Jyuudaime is so worried about you" Gokudera shouted at him

"Good grief. I thought you were kidnapped just like Chrome"Tsuna sighed in relief

"Ehh,i just got some warm ups..now let's go"Allen reminded, as everyone nodded in agreement, going to a random path,they saw a small dome, the group decided to enter the dome,as Allen saw two familiar faces

"Ra-rabi "Allen looked at his wounded, eyepatched friend that was chained on a certain pillar, with a black-haired man guarding him, the man was wearing a top hat and a formal suit, he had a gray skin and 7 crosses on his forehead

"Tyki..oi,what are you doing here"Allen asked,his voice was very serious like he had an anger for this guy

"Oi, Cheating boy A, we meet again" Tyki replied as after he noticed him," You're friend here is possessed by Waizuurii, you know that guy who made you see the long-haired swordsman's past "he added, Allen gritted his teeth in anger, seeing his friend in pain

"A-allen..san"Tsuna worried about Allen, the chains binding Lavi broke, as he grabbed his hammer weapon

"Shin…Ban" Lavi chanted, his hammer extended and grew, as words in kanji appeared before him

"ooi..Rabi, you're not the one doing this..right"Allen backed off and tried to avoid this fight

"Nakama..they…are useless..Hi Ban..Gouka Kaijin"Lavi again chanted,as he hit one of the kanjis surrounding him, Allen tried to use his crown clown ,it failed, and he had himself hurt during it's activation

"Ite!..." his innocence was giving him pain, maybe because the noah inside him will awaken sooner, he tried again, but this time only his claw activated, he tried to endure the pain, and now the pain was gone,

He immediately dashed towards Tyki,

"Edge end!"Allen cleaved Tyki, but it failed as Lavi hit him from the back,making Allen fall to the ground Tyki walked towards Allen, As he "stabbed" him in the chest with his hand

"Ne,shounen, do you want your heart to be ripped" Tyki said to Allen, his other hand spurted out a butterfly like creature, it's wings was designed with checkers and the body was a golden skull

"or would you want another hole" he said, Allen felt no pain when he was stabbed by his hand, as Allen tried to stand up, as Tyki removed his stabbing hand from his chest

"I would like to say No" Allen rejected dying, he remembered the rock that Tsuna gave him, he opened his belt bag, he wore his newly bought earphones and mp3 player, as he grabbed the rock, he putted all of his resolution on it

"I will…protect my friends and save the akuma.."He said to himself, or maybe to the rock he was holding, the rock blazed up snow flames and vanished, now his left hand was covered in a metal-like glove,Lavi tried to smash him with his hammer after he hit one of his seals, he disappeared

"where are you looking at Baka-lavi"as he stepped on top of Lavi's hammer, Allen wore a black-order like opened coat, the left part had a short sleeve,but the right one is not, the crown on his left wrist had ice tips, and his right hand was wielding a one-handed sword and a handgun holster belt that holds a revolver

* * *

><p>Sup' dudes and girls..sorry for the shortness of the chapter,oh and Allen bought an MP3 player and earphones too since i like making references,I used Tyki instead of Waizuuri since Tyki is the only noah which abilities are revealed<p>

future chapter spoilers:Allen will turn noah, or maybe not,(i will make my own arc after Vongola vs Simon arc)


	7. Two possessed demons

Note:I don't own DGM or KHR,

This is the continuation of the previous chapter,so sorry for the cliffhanger,dudes and babies (XD)

Allen jumped off Lavi's hammer, while still in mid-air,Allen slashed him from above,Lavi tried to dodge,but ice formed from the ground and froze him completely,leaving Allen and Tyki in the battle

"Oi..isn't that Zero point breakthrough,first edition"Tsuna was surprised that Allen can use one of his abilities

"Use your common sense,Dame-Tsuna,Snow is ice right"Reborn kicked him right in the face

"Copycat…" Gokudera said silently,commenting how similar the attack was

"Edge X!"Allen swoop his one handed katana towards Tyki in a fast motion,Tyki managed to avoid it that instead of him getting sliced,a pillar was badly scratched by the sword that only another slice will be able to tear it into half,Tyki made himself float in midair

"Crown belt!"Allen grabbed the nearest pillar that was behind Tyki,he retracted the webbing that was attached to his right arm,he cleaved his enemy at the spot where he was ,Allen jumped off the pillar that was behind him,and grabbed his revolver,his left hand emitted a snow flame,as he fired his gun at him

"and you thought that a gun wo-!"Tyki was just shocked that his feet was frozen in ice,"can't even use my power for this dammit"as he said to himself

"maybe because noahs too are vulnerable to flames,or maybe because it's my old innocence reincarnated"

"n-no way,it cant be"Tyki can't even move his feet,his only able to defend himself,but the ice continued to grow and grow,almost having his hands frozen

"alright,innocence…synchronize more with me"Allen said to himself,green flames came from his sword,gun and left arm,he wasn't hurt by his own innocence,even if the noah inside him is about to awaken

"Rinkai-ten toppa,sword of exorcism Ver.X"Allen introduced his sword,as he quickly stabbed Tyki right in the head

"Ehh?I…I don't feel anything at all,uwaaa!"Tyki felt himself getting ripped,blood from the stigmata in his head flowed out,the katana that was pierced to him did not actually hurt,the noah in him got separated from his body and awaken,as Tyki felt asleep

"We meet again,pleasure of noah…"Allen looked at the noah that camed from him,it still looks the same from what he fought before,the noah didn't said anything,it's creepy grin make it looks like it wants to kill someone,Allen gripped his katana and readied his claw and revolver,as the noah did it's first move,punching Allen rapidly,which Allen blocked with his left arm

"ugh.."He felt that his left arm was about to break,but it regenerated quickly as his innocence resides there,the monster's grin grew bigger and stabbed him in his stomach area,resulting in Allen coughing out blood

"kuso!"Allen swooped his sword followed by his claw right at him when the ice the froze Lavi shattered and freed him

"Moku Ban! Tenchi Bankai!"Lavi said in his usual voice of chanting,hitting one of the kanji symbols surrounding him,it missed "Need backup,Allen?"

"La-lavi!,but for now Crown belt!"the noah was pulled by Allen's webbing that came from his right arm,while being pulled,it launched a powerful blast of dark matter

"Cross grave Ver.X!"He drew an X that was able to block the attack,then he countered it with gunshot that hit him critically in the feet,then followed by a kick in the head"Lavi,now!"Allen shouted at Lavi

"kay!,Hi Ban,Gouka kaijin!"his hammer landed on where the demonic knight exactly stood,it formed a giant snake made of fire,which almost burned him to ashes,Allen dashed towards it and finished him of with a straight cut at his head,as the noah vanished completely

"Are you okay Allen?"Tsuna and his group rushed towards them and asked him

"yeah,but that thing almost killed me"Allen deactivated his arm and vongola gear,the vindice approached them and showed them the next key,a shard of ice,the shard showed all representatives in the battle with the exception of Lavi and Tyki on how the primo learned the skill

"You're doing it wrong,think of it like you're manipulating the earth like how Cozart does it"A Brunette approached Giotto,as Giotto did the move and perfected the zero-point breakthrough,Cozart looked at the ice that was formed,he broke it with his own flame

"It's amazing isn't,the Sky having the ability to manipulate everything with it's harmony factor"Cozart was amazed by the ice he formed,it was like the earth somehow

"Arigatou,Neah"as Giotto thanked the brunette,

"You're welcome"Neah said

"Neah? who is he?"Gokudera wondered who was he

"Primo's first snow guardian,he is also the one who taught him the zero-point breakthrough,first-edition"Reborn jumped to Tsuna's shoulders

"BLLEECH,THAT TASTED AWFUL!"Lavi spitted out all the parasites that Fiidora gave him "It's like I've sleeping for four months straight,oh and by the way you're Tsunayoshi Sawad right?,I'm Lavi"Lavi handed out his hand as he introduced himself

"EEEH!,how did you know my name"Tsuna screamed that someone knew his name like he's a stalker or something

"Actually,every bookman had worked for the Vongola,I'm the 49th to be exact"

"Bookman?..what is that?"Tsuna asked,wondering what a bookman is and what it does to the society

"Actually a bookman is a UAGH!"Lavi was kicked by an old man that looks like a panda (don't kick me now)

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!Panda-jiji"Lavi shouted at Bookman,Bookman gave Lavi a creepy glare

"Don't say anything anymore,a dork like you wont be able to explain it"Bookman said to his pupil,"I am bookman,it's a pleasure to meet you,Vongola Decimo"

"Ahh,Ano..what is a bookman actually"

"A bookman is someone who records everything that happens in the world that can become history"Bookman explained

"it's a tough job,but actually I can-GYAAA NOT THE NEEDLE!"Lavi screamed and fell on the ground,Bookman had pointed his sharpest needle at him

"A History recorder!That's awesome!"Gokudera couldn't handle it anymore,his interest about the history of aliens and whatever grew larger

"Ahahaha,Ne Lavi,Do you play baseball?"Yamamoto asked,Lavi got right back up

"Why did you ask?"

"Because when you hit one of those kanji things,it's like you're playing baseball"Yamamoto said in his usual tone,Lavi was shocked,his secret obsession was found out

"dammit,I'm find out.."Lavi sighed

"Guess I should take some rest,I'm beat"Allen said to the whole group as he prepared his tent outside a got some sleep

"well,guess I should get some sleep too"Lavi prepared his own tent and felt asleep

"Then what are we going to do with this Tyki-guy here"Tsuna asked,no one answered him,then Reborn said to him"leave him be",the two slept peacefully that they didn't realize that Daemon and Mukuro and Tsuna and Enma was having a fierce battle at the same place,Enma lose to Tsuna,and Daemon beaten up by Mukuro,then a large explosion that made a hole in the roof awakened the two,they rushed to the area and saw a long haired Daemon Spade at the middle of the place,and everyone felled to the ground

"Nufufufufu,How interesting,I would be using this body to destroy you all",Gokudera and Yamamoto rushed to him,but when the moment of their attack came,they were in a strange space,Hibari was the next to attack,but to his surprise he saw that daemon was using everyone's weapons that they wielded,and sealed him in the same space

"We should be careful.."Lavi extended his hammer,and his seals surrounded him

"Yeah"Allen activated his left eye and vongola gear "And possession of body huh,this sword should eliminate everything which is evil"

"This will be interesting"Reborn said "four pair of idiots in battle"

"We're not idiots now,Reborn"Tsuna said in his Hyper Dying-will mode

"Yeah I agree with Tsuna"Enma stepped forward and activated his Hyper Dying-will mode,Allen made his move,he rushed towards Daemon and tried to cleave him,when his attack was reflected,Daemon pushed him to one of the pillars,and when while Allen is still in mid-air,his own sword stabbed him

"UWAAAAA!"Allen screamed in pain,he was pinned to the pillar

"Allen!"

"Allen-san!"Everyone looked at Allen,he was suffering from pain,

"Only evil things...then why are you suffering so much?"Daemon said,he looked at the scarred boy,and felt a strong force coming from it

"O..ha...yo..."Allen grinned,it wasn't him,the noah inside Allen was awakening,his coat had cracks on it,and everything on him looks like corrupted,he grabbed his sword and got it out from his chest,as he felled on the ground

"It's been a while...Daemon Spade"

* * *

><p>So,how was it,sorry guys for the wait,got fever for bout' 3 days,but enjoy<p>

translations:

Moku Ban Tenchi Bankai=Wood Stamp: Spinning Dist of Heaven and Earth

kuso=damn

Rinkai-ten toppa=Critical point breakthrough

That's ALL FOLKS!


	8. New World Fool

**NOTE:I DON'T OWN DGM OR KHR**

Tsuna,Enma,Lavi,Chrome and Mukuro looked at Allen,they felt a terrible presence coming from him,his monocle and reverse pentagram in his left eye activated,while his right eye is gold instead of silver,his vongola gear had cracks on the bottom part of the coat,and a bloody presence that Tsuna sensed with his Hyper intuition

"What the…"everyone felt fear,it wasn't Allen anymore

"Don't hesitate to fight,that guy isn't even Allen"Lavi said in a serious tone,everyone prepared again for battle

"Heh,things are getting interesting…"Neah thought to himself,Daemon tried to punch him with Ryohei's vongola gear plus Hibari's Tonfas,it hit him,but not a single scratch or pain Neah felt,in fact it went through him like Tyki's Choose ability

"Noah's choose ability"He explained his current Ability,As he pointed his hand to him open and blasted Daemon with a wave that came from his hands,making Daemon fall on his knees and became unconscious for a while

"You're next"Nea said to everyone,the seals that Daemon broke and freed Hibari,Yamamoto and Gokudera

"Tch,"Gokudera threw his dynamites at him,having them explode where he was,he vanished and now he was at Gokudera's back,Yamamoto tried to hit him with his sword,only to his surprise that it missed

"Now,let us finish this fight"as Nea pierced Gokudera with his hand

_-Meanwhile,in an unknown place-_

"Where…am I?",Allen woke up in a strange yet familiar place,the trees in his surrounding had no leaves,the sky was perfectly blue,a large white full moon was lightening up the place,and some pile of snow that covered some areas,he wandered in this world,as he saw a frozen lake and took a look on it,it only reflected him,and everything was reversed,his white hair was black,his skin was perfectly black,and the noah's seven crosses on it's head,as he heard a voice

"If you want to take your body back,then you'll have to face me"Allen turned back and saw Nea in his noah form(the gray skin and the stigmata only)and wore same vongola gear as him,an earthquake occurred on the whole area,as some parts of it started to fade and others fall to a bottomless pit,

"or I might end up killing your friends,and your memories deleted"Allen prepared himself and decided to fight,he activated his Vongola gear,Snow flames blazed on his left arm as he gripped his one handed katana,he dashed towards him and started with a fast barrage of slashes followed by his arm cleaving him,the cleaves left some crown rings on the ground which exploded and froze,Nea was only scratched in his left cheek

"I didn't know you got this strong…."Neah taunted,he pointed his hand towards him, a few orbs of slashes formed around Allen,and a dangerous bolt of thunder on the sky was about to hit him,Allen tried to dodge,but he had his knee injured as it was a bit late that the orbs reached ,making him stumble on the ground,but he forced himself to stand

"This is nothing to me.."He picked up his revolver and charged it his flames,while being charged,Neah formed a sword similar to his,almost cleaving Allen,but he vanished and was already at his back,Allen performed a kick similar to what he did to Phantom Thief G,which took Neah down,being fully charged,Allen fired his gun that was able to hit him critically and froze him completely,and followed by a powerful stab that was able to break the whole ice,almost half of the area had vanished,there was only a little of time left

_-"Real world"-_

Daemon woke up and stood up,having a great hatred to Neah and the Vongola family,he punched Neah's body with Ryohei's signature move

"Dammit,now he's back"Tsuna said silently,then a gunshot could be heard from outside,it almost hit their two enemies,only to their surprise that the single gunshot that everyone heard was six bullets fired in one shot

"Wake yourself up,Baka-Deshi!"Everyone looked at the person who shouted,he looked like an arcobaleno with red long hair and a mask on his left side of his face,a much smaller version of Tim was lying on his head,as he pointed his gun towards the two original guardians

"It's good to see you back,Cross Marian"Reborn greeted him,his pacifier was glowing bright yellow,as the same happened to Cross's,only bright whitish-blue,

"Cross-gensei!,you're alive!"Lavi shook his head in shock

"Oi,Allen's two dotted followe,show yourself!"Cross shouted,a long-hared blonde showed himself from his hiding place

"I'll make my introductions later…we must get rid of the enemies first"the blonde retracted his switch-blade from his right wrists and a spell strip he grabbed from his pocket

"Shibare-bane!"The two's movements got slower,eventually making them fall to the ground,giving everyone a chance to attack,Gokudera threw his dynamites at them,followed by Yamamoto slashing Daemon,and Hibari punching (is that right?) Nea with his tonfas,the seal that two-dots (yea,let's call him that) has been released,Chrome executed her Cortina Nebbia,giving them additional defense

"Getting better…huh.."Nea stood ground,his left hand transformed into a sword hilt,pulling it with his right hand,his arm vanished and turned into Allen's Sword of excorcism

_-Somewhere-_

It would only take a minute for his world to vanish,still determined to fight,Allen picked up his katana from the ground and his gun from it's holster and putting a large amount of his flames on one bullet,he dashed towards him and sliced him,Nea evaded it completely,but it left him open,making Allen fire his gun from a short distance,the large amount of snow flames that he putted on it completely froze him,

"Flames and Innocence can destroy or separate the Noah from you right…."Allen focused on both his Flames and Innocence,having a 100 percent synchro rate on his innocence,his katana morphed into his sword of exorcism,as he destroyed the ice that was preventing him from any kinds of movements,

"Sayonara…"

A shadow escaped from nea at the same time his pierced him with his sword,everything that was destroyed in that world was regained

"You're getting kind of good after you left the order.."Nea's hair turned brow and body started to look more human,the stigmata on his head vanished completely,as Allen removed his sword and deactivated his gear"The reason I attacked you and everyone…is because I'm a noah,and noah's have a great anger towards the vongola and exorcists"

"but if you're a noah..how come you became on of Giotto's guardians"Allen asked,a small smile on Nea's face can be seen

"that's because I wanted to get rid of the Noah family and if that happened the noah inside me would be destroyed completely.."Nea,answered,he reminisced the memories of when he was accepted as Primo's guardian "Thanks to you..it's now separated from me"feeling drowsy,Nea felt asleep

"Guess I should go back"

_-"Real world"-_

Everything was finished,the guardians recently heard the reason that made Daemon hate the current Vongola,Lavi took notes of this and kept it in his memory,the guardians that were imprisoned were freed,with their wounds completely healed,except for Allen,who was taking a nap

"Oi,Allen-san..are you okay?"Tsuna felt worry about him,his wounds were healing fast,and a sound of his stomach grumbling made him woke up

"I'm damn hungry…"Allen said,he imagined himself eating lots of food like usual

"Hey,let's celebrate everyone's victory,let's throw a party later and eat some sushi at our shop"Yamamoto insisted,everyone agreed

"A party!,sushi!,then save the halibut and urchins for me"Lavi said excitedly

"Add some wasabi for Lavi"Allen opened his eyes and said

"WASABI!,like hell I'll eat Wasabi Moyashi!"Lavi shouted at him

"Just,save me the salmon and the fatty tuna"Tsuna said

"Should I make the serving larger or just simple"Yamamoto asked

"Make them larger"Everyone insisted,Allen was shocked when he noticed Cross in a smaller,chibi-like body and Link,the persons that he thought were dead

"Shishou!,and Link!,You two are alive!"

"Like hell I'd die for that,That blood was just an illusion made by Maria!"Cross leaped through the air and performed a perfect roundhouse kick on Allen's face,knocking him down

"Pardon me for not introducing mysekf earlier,I am Allen Walker's monitor,Howard Link"Link stepped forward as he bowed and introduced himself

"But why would Allen need a monitor?"Tsuna asked Link,Then everyone's stomach started to grumble

"just do the Explanation's later,Let's go back and eat"Lavi raised his voice,as everyone took a step to Vongola's ship and stopped at Namimori

* * *

><p>Phew,so guys,how was this chapter,reviews are highly appreciated,next chapter should be made up by me,so just keep on sticking to the fic,good thing it's our summer vacation now (a 2 month vacation)<p> 


End file.
